


Little Hound

by Windywriterv123



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windywriterv123/pseuds/Windywriterv123
Summary: Sitting next to Proto Cú Chulainn and giving him a hand job while whispering in his ear.First smut post woohoo!





	Little Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to do this from this post  
> https://gudaho.tumblr.com/post/183084838362/status-update-she-calls-cu-little-hound-and-in

        "Such a good boy..." you mutter and his hips instantly buck against your hand. A smirk paints your face as you see one of his hands move up to cover his bright red face, though you can still see the red coloring the tips of his ears. With a gentle smile, you let go of his dick earning a pleading whine as Proto Cu lowers his hand just a bit to look at you with pleading eyes. However, his attention is quickly diverted when you press the pad of your index finger against the tip of his dick, swirling it around and gently swaying it back and forth before bringing your index and thumb together to form a small ring and slowly pressing it down the head, passing over the coronal ridge with a slight pop, to which proto let out a small groan in the back of his throat, before stopping just beneath it.  
     "Now now," you said moving up to whisper in Proto's ear. "there's no need to rush, my little hound."  
Automatically, Proto's eyes snap open and his hips jut forth as her let's out a loud moan, a stream of thick cum spurting from his cock and paint both of your torsos in its warmth. Recoiling, your eyes widened at the surprise but quickly settle into a heated gaze as a smug Cheshire's grin spread across your face.  
        "Such a bad boy~" you scold playfully. Letting go of him, you press down on his twitching dick with the tip of your finger, the tip still letting out a steady drip of cum "Cumming before your Master tells you to." Moving back to where you were, you feel Proto squirm beneath you, his hips trying to grind up against your finger to ride it out. "Looks like you'll be needing some punishment, my little hound~" 


End file.
